The Twelve Days of Jinxmas
by GoneAbsolutelyMad
Summary: Twelve moments in Kid Flash and Jinx's life right before Christmas time. Those intimate times where Wally tries to get Jinx into the Christmas spirit, and occasionally, succeeds.
1. Chapter 1

**Flinx Christmas story! These will be little chapters, each about a Christmas time event. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans. I wish I did. I don't own the image for this either.**

TTTTTT

"Hey Jinxy…" Wally trailed, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"What is it now?" Jinx asked, curled up on the sofa with a blanket as some doctor show played on television.

"Want to come with me to get a Christmas tree?" he asked tentatively.

"No thanks," she responded, not moving her gaze from the television.

Kid Flash smiled. "That was more rhetorical, Lucky. Get dressed. We'll leave in ten."

"But it takes me fifteen minutes just to do my hair!" Jinx protested.

"Twenty minutes then," Kid beamed. She had technically just agreed to go with him, whether she knew it or not.

"Fine," she sighed, throwing the blanket onto the floor and trudging into the bathroom.

Wally stared at his girlfriend as she walked by. She wasn't really dressed, just in one of his T-shirts and a pair of sweats. Her loose pink hair tumbled down her shoulders, almost pin straight. He didn't get why she had to get ready.

"Hey Jinx."

"What now?" she asked, turning to face him.

"You look beautiful."

She still wore that same expression, but something in her eyes softened. "Thanks," she said, turning back towards the hallway. "But I'm still changing."

TTTTTT

"What about this one?"

Jinx shook her head. "Too big. How do you even expect to get this back to the apartment?"

"That's why I borrowed Uncle B's car, remember Lucky? We drove here."

"Whatever," she shook her head, pink horns perfectly styled. How did she manage to forget _that?_

"What about this one then?" he asked, speeding next to a nearby pine.

Jinx walked up to him, and it, studying the branches. She stared up the length of the tree. "How much?"

"Don't worry about that Jinxy, I've got it covered."

"But I feel like I'm robbing you, just living in your apartment and taking all your stuff for free." There was a second's pause before she realized what she just said.

"Jinx," Kid Flash said softly.

"Forget it," she snapped. "This one's fine. Can we go now?"

"No. Jinx, look at me," he commanded.

She turned to face him, but refused to meet his eyes.

"Jinx." He pulled her chin up with two fingers. "You're not taking anything from me. You're not a criminal anymore. You're helping saving the city, fighting the bad guys with me on a regular basis. There's nothing to worry about. We're a team. Got that?"

She nodded, still trying to avoid his eyes.

He stared at her for what felt like an eternity, before bending down and capturing her lips in his own. His hand still held up her chin, the other gently resting on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, two super-powered teenagers embracing under a Christmas tree.

He pulled away first, smiling like a mad man. "Alright?"

She nodded, pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against him. "I love you Wally."

"I love you too, Jinxy. And our new tree," he smiled into her hair.

TTTTTT

**And thus was the first day of Jinxmas. Let me know what you think! Too 'heavy'? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Day two of Jinxmas! (Just in case you haven't noticed, this isn't going to be done by Christmas, and might just have one or two chapters into the New Year. But I'll probably end this with a New Year's Eve chapter.)**

**Reviewers: **

**Different is Better: Well I'm glad I have your approval to continue. Haha. Thanks!**

**TheBlindRaven: Thanks!**

**Sofia Michelle: Here's more!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own**

TTTTTT

"Wally, if you keep eating all the candy canes, we won't have any left for the tree," Jinx scolded, hanging up a green and gold ornament as Wally lounged on the sofa, biting the end of a candy cane.

"Jinx, I'm the fastest boy alive. I can just run to the candy cane forest and pick more," he said casually.

"I think you need to lay off the sugar," Jinx noted.

"Aw, but Jinxy… you love when I have a lot of energy,"

"I most certainly do not… hey!" she spun around gracefully, placing her hands on her hips.

Wally laughed and heaved himself off his spot on the sofa, walking up to his semi-ticked girlfriend. "Don't get all bent up about it. Besides, you're not as intimidating with your boots off," He smirked down at her. In just her socks, Jinx was at least three inches shorter.

"And you're not intimidating at all without your mask," Jinx shot back. This was a complete lie on her part, and they both knew it. Jinx adored the time in their apartment when he was Wally, not Kid Flash. It was nice, waking up and seeing beautiful blue eyes and that mess of red hair that never seemed quite in place. But she wasn't about to let him know that.

A slow Christmas tune began to play over the radio they had been listening to while Jinx decorated the tree.

Wally stared down at Jinx with a certain gleam in his eyes.

"No," she answered curtly, before he had a chance to ask.

"But Lucky…" he whined, fake pouting.

_Damn that Wally West. _"Fine," Jinx breathed, rolling her eyes. "One dance."

Wally beamed. "My lady," he bowed, offering her his hand.

Jinx smiled, and took his hand. "One dance Wally, that's it."

"I would expect nothing less," he answered, still using what he called his 'fancy' voice.

Jinx wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands falling to her waist. Neither of them were very good dancers, but it didn't really seem to matter. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, and remained there even after the song ended and faded to commercial.

"Jinx."

"Hm?" she mumbled, nose pressed against the warmth of his throat.

"Look up."

She shifted her position in his arms and looked towards the ceiling. "Wallace West, you did _not_ put mistletoe on the living room ceiling."

"The living room, and the kitchen, and the bedroom," he smiled.

"Wally…" she groaned, though secretly loving the idea.

"Merry almost Christmas, Jinx," he whispered, kissing her soundly.

"Merry almost Christmas Wally," she whispered back as they pulled away.

TTTTTT

**This turned out better than I thought it would. Merry almost Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**On the third day of Jinxmas, my true love gave to me…**

** Wally West in a Santa suit…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TT.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

TTTTTT

Jinx stirred in her sleep, and fumbled for the edge of the blankets. Not able to find them, she assumed they had been pushed off sometime during the night. But she sure as hell wasn't going to go and pick them up off the floor. She turned on her side, instantly feeling the warm body of Wally next to her. This would do.

She snuggled closer to him, and he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against his bare chest. Jinx blushed, despite the fact that there was absolutely no reason she should be embarrassed. It was only her and Wally in the room, and he was sleeping. She reached up –if it could even be called that while still lying down- and kissed his nose, the hem of her shirt tickling her skin as she moved.

Thanking the gods that Wally was not only cute when he slept, but warm, she soon fell asleep to the quiet hum of the city mixed with the deep breathing of a teenage boy.

TTTTTT

Jinx awoke early the next morning to find Wally gone, and the blankets placed gently over her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily, blinking in the bright sunlight that poured in through the window. "Wally?"

"Yes m'lady?" his familiar voice rang next to her, back in his usual spot on the bed.

"Where'd you go? You usually sleep later than I do, and I couldn't… Ah!" Jinx screamed, her heart pounding for a few moments before she realized that she wasn't, in fact, dreaming. Wally was back in the bed, yes. But he was in a freaking _Santa suit._

She stared for a few moments, trying to decide between the oncoming laughter and anger.

"Good morning, Jinxy," Wally greeted her from beneath his fake beard.

Jinx bit her lip, trying not to smile. It was kind of funny, and she had grown accustomed to his 'different' form of humor. "Cute," she managed, her eyes lighting up.

"I didn't know you found Santa Claus attractive, Jinxy," he smiled. She was just so fun to mess with sometimes.

"I don't," she protested, putting on a fake pout.

"You called me cute," he argued, playing her little game.

"For the love of god Wally, shut up," she rolled her eyes, and in one swift movement was straddling him, her lips on his.

He wasn't taken by surprise at all. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His lips moved against hers, in perfect harmony, as if they had practiced this a thousand times before. And they probably had; just not while one of them was in a Santa suit.

"I knew you had a thing for Santa," he beamed when they broke apart, out of breath and smiling ear-to-ear.

"No," she responded lazily, pulling off his beard. "Just you," she whispered, and brought him in for another kiss.

TTTTTT

**Well, not very Christmas-ish, except for the Santa suit thing. Haha. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And so we enter our fourth day! Hope you have a sweet tooth!**

**I know these are supposed to be really Christmas-y, but I can't bring myself to write pure fluff for these two. Because I feel like Jinx is a serious person, so this story needs some serious moments.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. Yet…**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews! I hope you all keep reading and reviewing!**

**Sofia Michelle: I probably would too. I was once woken up by my father dressed like a mime once. Face paint and everything.**

TTTTTT

Jinx sat on the kitchen counter, a mixing bowl in her lap. She held it firmly with one hand, mixing the contents with a wooden spoon with the other.

"What kind did you say these were?"

"Some kind of cinnamon-gingerbread hybrid," Wally answered as he slid a cookie pan into the oven.

"And we're making these why?" she asked, scraping loose batter from the edge of the bowl.

"Because I like cookies," he answered simply.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "That's a terrible reason."

"Fine then," he said, gently scooping still-hot cookies from a pan. "How about because I wanted to spend a day in the kitchen with the most wonderfully beautiful person in the world?"

Jinx tried not to blush, though she could feel the heat rapidly moving into her cheeks. "Whatever," she mumbled into the batter. "Can I stop mixing this now?"

"Sure thing, Jinxy," he smiled at her over his shoulder. "Just give me a second to get these off the pan."

Watching him scrape the perfectly done cookies off the sheet, Jinx wondered how the heck she had gotten this lucky. It was stupid, really, to think that she was lucky, but she loved her fast-moving boyfriend who never seemed to take no for an answer. He was the only person who hadn't given up on her, the only person who probably _wouldn't. _She felt safe with him. And she liked that.

"Hello? Earth to Jinx!" Wally was calling, waving a hand in front of her face.

She snapped quickly back to reality. "Huh?" _Smooth, Jinx._

"The bowl, Lucky," he smiled. He always seemed to be smiling.

"Oh. Right," she pushed the bowl off her lap, placing it in his outstretched hands.

"You okay?" he asked, turning back to the pan and loading it with fresh batter at super-speed.

She nodded. "Just spacing off I guess."

"Fine, don't tell me," he teased, sliding the pan into the oven. "But have a cookie."

And in a second, he was in front of her, a warm chocolate-chip cookie in the palm of his hand. She looked up, staring into those blue eyes she loved so much. She took the warm goodness from his hand, and he beamed. She felt a sudden pressure on the top of her head, and brought her hand up.

"The Santa hat?" she questioned.

"Yep," he said, leaning in to kiss her. "Now tell me what you think of my excellent baking skills," he said, indicating the cookie.

Jinx smiled. No matter what she was thinking about, no matter what was making her upset, Wally always managed to fix it. Mostly with kisses. But sometimes with the additional Santa hat and cookies.

TTTTTT

**Yep. Comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm running out of ways to introduce this. So… day five. Yep.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership.**

TTTTTT

"Come on Jinxy! The snow's fine!" Wally called from the middle of the park.

Jinx sat on a bench, her arms folded. "No thank you."

"It doesn't hurt," he tried, beckoning her towards him.

"I don't play in the snow, Wally. I'm a grown woman."

Wally rolled his eyes, but still kept that same goofy smile on his face. She was just so irrational sometimes. "Jinx, you're seventeen."

"I'm still full grown. And too old for games," she argued.

"Nobody's too old for games!" Wally threw back, trudging through the snow towards her.

"You're such a child," Jinx said, watching her boyfriend wade through shin-deep snow.

"Hey, you're the one dating me," he grinned.

"I… that's not fair."

"Why?" he asked, reaching her and taking her small, gloved hands in his. "Because I'm right?"

"Stop that," Jinx mumbled.

"Stop what?"

"Saying things that I can't argue with. It's not fair."

Wally laughed. "I can't help it. How about this. I'll shut up for a whole hour once we get back home if you'll spend one hour in the snow with me."

"Wait, seriously?" This sounded too good to be true.

"Seriously," he nodded. "As much as I hate being quiet, I think you need time in the snow more than I need to speak."

"You're an idiot, Wally," Jinx said, standing up with his help.

"I know," he answered, used to her half-insults. "But you love me."

"I don't get that choice?" she asked, slightly joking.

He shook his head. "Nope, you love me."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "I do."

"Good," he said, lacing their fingers together and kissing her. "Now catch me, Lucky!" he called, hurdling over mounds of snow.

Jinx rolled her eyes. Wally was a dork. But he was her dork.

TTTTTT

**Yep. So I didn't know how to work this in there, but Jinx wouldn't have Wally actually go through with not talking for an hour. Maybe.**

**Also, I mayhaps put up another of Moonlit and Maskless. Merry Christmas eve-eve!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth be told, I stole the idea of this from something (the topic, not the actual story line). I'm running out of Christmas-y things! So if any of you have suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments and I'll write them! This is day six! I think…**

**Disclaimer: No owning of Teen Titans. Or Kid Flash. Darn.**

TTTTTT

"This is not a good idea," Wally muttered as he tied the laces of his skates into neat little bows.

"What's wrong?" Jinx smirked. "Can't skate?"

"I can skate just fine," he said, running a hand through his fiery hair.

"Then what's the matter?" she asked. It was only fair that he ice skate with her, considering that she had done everything he had wanted over the past two weeks.

"I'm not the safest skater," he smiled mischievously.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Hello? Super speed? Skating's no fun if you have to go at a normal pace."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Really. Can you at least try for once, to pretend that we're normal human beings and not freaks of nature?"

"We're not freaks of nature," he responded, lacing up the other skate.

"Sure, tell that to the pink cat-eyed witch," Jinx remarked sarcastically.

"You're not a witch," he said, looking up at her. "And I happen to like your pink cat eyes."

Jinx rolled said pink cat-eyes. "Whatever. Let's get on the ice, speedy." She stood up, and made her way over to the entrance to the ice rink.

"Hey!" he called after her. "That's an insult! I am not as self-absorbed as him!"

Jinx smiled. He made it so easy.

TTTTTT

"Everybody's so _slow,"_ Wally complained, holding Jinx's hand as they skated around the rink at a normal pace.

"I'm sorry I don't feel like breaking the sound barrier on an ice rink," Jinx retorted.

"I don't go that fast, Jinxy. I need more practice."

"Well it'll have to wait." She squeezed his hand. It was weird. Usually it was her complaining, upset when something didn't go her way. Well, Wally would just have to deal with it. She had suffered a lot over the Christmas season, including, but not limited to: shopping for a Christmas tree, waking up to Santa Claus, and making endless batches of cookies. So for all she cared, he could deal with a few hours of ice-skating.

Wally stared down at his girlfriend. Had she just squeezed his hand? Who was this? She was being unusually sweet, something he wasn't used to. But that wasn't saying he didn't like it. In fact, he liked it a lot. It meant she would let him get away with more.

"Hey Jinx."

"Hm?"

He spun in front of her, grabbing both her hands in his, and began to skate backwards. "You look very cute today."

Jinx tried to keep her emotions in check. Did he just call her cute? First of all, she wasn't in anything remotely cute. Her face was flushed with cold, and she was bundled up in an old winter coat with holes in the elbows. Second, cute? Was he crazy? He knew better than to call her cute. But then again… he had agreed, albeit reluctantly, to come ice-skating with her. So she'd let it slide. Once.

"Thanks," she said, looking into the beautiful blue of his eyes.

He visibly brightened. He had gotten away with it. "You're perfect Lucky, you know that?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine."

"I win," he whispered, kissing her softly as they glided across the cold wonderland that was an inner-city ice rink.

TTTTTT

**I really like this one. Yay! Merry Christmas eve!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day seven! I'm typing this on my new laptop (Merry Christmas!) on the way to my grandparents house. However, there is no internet, so if you noticed this posted later in the day, that's why. **

**Reviewers: **

**Shadows of Tofu: I freaking love your name. haha. And I'm glad I could make Christmas happier. That's my goal.**

**TheBlindRaven: That's a really good idea. If I decide to do that (for the next chapter probably) I'll be sure to give you credit.**

**Sofia Michelle: Sure you can! Let me know when you post it so I can see!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish. **

TTTTTT

If there was one thing Jinx hated, it was Christmas movies. Especially the stupid, cheesy, overdone _romantic _Christmas movies. The ones where the girl set out looking for the perfect man, only to find that the love of her life was right in front of her the whole time. Yeah, those.

It was a pity that those kinds of Christmas movies happened to be Wally's favorite type of Christmas movies.

"No you idiot! Josh, not Brian!" Wally screamed at the television, stuffing his face with popcorn. The epitome of manliness.

Jinx stared at her boyfriend skeptically. What was wrong with him? Wasn't she supposed to be the one getting upset over fictional romance?

"What?" he asked, noticing her staring.

"I don't even know," she responded, unsure of what to say.

"You don't like Christmas movies?" he asked, tossing a piece of over-salted popcorn in his mouth.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "And I most certainly do not like _romantic _Christmas movies."

"Aw, Jinxy. You're no fun," he teased.

"They're unrealistic!" she shot back.

"How so?" he asked, turning his head as if seeing her sideways would help him understand better.

"Romance never happens like that," Jinx began. "The girl never finds the man of her dreams just waiting on her doorstep like that."

"Really? Then how does it happen?" Wally pushed.

"I don't know. We met at a crime scene Wally; and I was the one committing the crime. We don't exactly have a normal relationship going on here."

"I happen to like our relationship," Wally said quietly.

"It's weird," she mumbled under her breath.

"So?"

She stayed silent. There really was no response to that. Their relationship did work, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Well, she would have rather met him under different circumstances, but there was really nothing wrong with the way things were. She loved the way he could make her laugh, the way he always seemed to know what to say or do when she was upset, even if she hadn't told him what was bothering her in the first place.

"Abnormal is fun," he said, turning back to the movie. "But I still like watching these sappy romance movies just to see what the rest of the world is doing."

Jinx turned her pink cat eyes on him. There was a method to his madness, and she liked that.

Giving up her tough-girl façade, Jinx mustered up her courage and snuggled into Wally's arms, resting her head on his chest and wrapping one arm around his waist.

He accommodated for her almost immediately, pulling her in closer to him. "Do you want me to turn the channel?"

She shook her head against his chest. "No. Let's live like normal people today."

He smiled. He knew she really just wanted to make fun of the sticky-sweet romance in the movies, but that was okay with him.

TTTTTT

**Yep. Merry Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Day Eight! Little secret, I wrote this on the same day as the last chapter. Shh…. I'm aware this one is a little more… serious. Deal with it. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TT. For now anyway.**

TTTTTT

"So what am I supposed to be looking at?" Jinx asked as they walked down the frosty sidewalk.

"The lights, Jinxy. Aren't they cool?"

"I guess."

"What's the matter?" he asked, noticing her immediate discomfort. She hadn't really been in the Christmas mood, and Christmas was in two days.

She shrugged. "Guess I'm just not a Christmas person."

Wally rolled his crystal blue eyes. "I got that. I more interested in why."

"First timer's hatred I guess," she answered nonchalantly as her boots echoed on the sidewalk. She continued on a few steps before she noticed he hadn't followed. "What?" she asked, turning around to a dumbstruck speedster.

"This is your first time celebrating Christmas? How is that even possible?"

"I didn't exactly have a great childhood. And the HIVE and I stole on Christmas, but that really wasn't different from any other day." She hugged her arms against her chest, and looked down at the ground. "I don't want to talk about it. Can we just keep going?"

"Sure," he responded quickly, taking her hand and leading them onwards into the sea of lights.

How had she not celebrated Christmas before? Wally just couldn't wrap his mind around it. She had never sat by a fire eating gingerbread, never opened presents as a child under the tree… He was more determined than ever to make this the best Christmas Jinx had ever had.

"Wally? Hello?" Jinx waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to grab some hot chocolate. What were you spacing off about anyway?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Sure," he smiled. "Anything you want."

She blushed, and pulled him into the coffee shop. "Sit," she ordered, pointing to a table.

He did as he was told, and watched as Jinx ordered for the both of them , paying with money out of the tiny wallet he had given her.

"What was that for?" he asked as she sat down across from him, placing two cups of hot coco and cookies on the table.

"What was what for?" Jinx asked, taking a sip of her scalding hot drink.

"You getting this," he said, gesturing towards the drinks. "I'm usually the one paying."

"Maybe I felt like treating you, Wally," she said, a hint of frustration in her voice. "Is that alright?"

He threw his hands in the air, surrendering. "Alright. Simple question. I'm sorry I asked."

She didn't respond, just stared down at her chocolate.

"Why didn't you tell me before that you hadn't had a Christmas before?" he asked quietly.

"It wasn't important."

"It's very important. And I'm going to make this first Christmas of yours the best."

"Oh God, what do you have planned?"

"It's a secret, Lucky."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

Wally downed nearly all of his hot chocolate, and started on a cookie. "So… you're coming to the Titan's Christmas party with me, right?"

Jinx nearly choked on her drink. "Excuse me? What Christmas party?"

"On Christmas day, Jinxy."

"No."

"But… please?"

Normally, Jinx would have fought tooth and nail. But this was Wally. And he was staring back at her with those amazing, incredible, breathtaking blue eyes. Damn those eyes. She couldn't say no.

She sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" he cheered. "I finally get to take my own girlfriend out and show her off!"

Jinx blushed. "Wake me up early and you're dead," she said, looking back down at the table.

"But Jinx, the best time to open presents is right when the sun rises!"

"Wallace West," she threatened.

"Fine. I love you Jinxy," he said sweetly.

"I love you too Wally," she responded, downing her hot chocolate. "Now let's go finish that light trail."

TTTTTT

**So how was Christmas? Any huge meals? Who gained ten pounds? *raises hand***


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine! I've got all my chapters planned out, but I'll still take suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to say it? It's in all the other chapters.**

TTTTTT

"I'm not going down there."

"Please?"

"No."

"Then how do you expect to get back down?"

"I'll walk."

Wally rolled his eyes. Why was Jinx so stubborn? It wasn't even a big hill, and she refused to sled down it. She had taken the time to climb all the way up with him, but when it came to come back down, she was terrified.

"Jinx, just get in the sled. It's fun, see?" he plopped down in the sled and sped off towards the bottom. Nearly at the end, he hit an icy patch, and slid off the sled, and onto his side.

Jinx stared down the hill with slight worry. That couldn't be safe.

Wally lay in the snow, and began to shake. "That was awesome!" he managed to get out between bouts of laughter.

Jinx let out a sigh of relief. He was such a child; but at least he wasn't hurt.

He stood up quickly, grabbed the sled, and sped up the hill in a manner of two seconds. "See? Your turn." He handed the sled to her.

"I already told you, I'm not going down that hill in a sled."

Wally sighed, his breath forming a chill cloud in the winter air. "Please? Just one time. You have not fully experienced the best Christmas ever until you have gone sledding."

There was no way she was going down that hill alone, and they both knew that. Jinx was terrified of the snowy, ice-covered hill, despite being one of the best (ex) villains the country had seen.

"What if I go with you?"

"Excuse me?" she asked stupidly, looking up at him. He looked adorable, with his cheeks rosy and his hair wet from snow.

Instead of answering, he sat in the slightly wet plastic of the sled, leaving an open space in front of him.

"Sit," he commanded, motioning to the empty space between his legs.

"Wally…"  
"Trust me."

And that did it. She didn't think he remembered, but those were the words he had said to her back at the night in the museum; they were the words that had begun to change the way she saw things. So she threw out her pride and fear, and stepped gently into the sled, placing her back against his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and placed the other in the snow, ready to push off.

"Ready?"

Jinx nodded.

And in an instant, Wally had pushed off, brought his other arm around her waist, and pressed his face on her shoulder. Before she knew what had happened, they were speeding down the snowy slope of the hill, nearing the ice patch.

She felt him grip her tighter as they hit the ice, the sled spinning beneath them. They hit a snow drift and flew off the sled, landing on their backs in a pile of fresh snow.

Wally was laughing, one arm still beneath the cold, adrenaline-packed body of Jinx.

"So what did you think?" he asked, turning on his side.

Jinx sucked in the cool winter air. "Let's do it again."

TTTTTT

**I rather like this one. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this one takes place Christmas day. Hope that doesn't throw you off too much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

TTTTTT

"Jinxy… Wake up…" a soft voice cooed in her ear. "Time to wake up…"

Jinx swatted away the hand gently stroking her hair. "No. Too early. Go away."

"But Lucky… It's Christmas. And I even let you sleep in," Wally offered, still talking gently to her.

Jinx opened one eye, looking towards the clock. "It's eight in the morning, Wally. This is not sleeping in under any circumstances."

"I've been up since six," he smiled, laying down next to his girlfriend and wrapping his arm around her. He began to rock back and forth, trying to fully wake her without angering her. "Come on, we've got a party to go to at noon."

"I don't want to go," she mumbled into the pillow.

"Aw, come on. Why not?"

"I don't fit in."

"We're all super powered teenagers. None of us fit in."

"No, I mean," she turned around in his arms to face him. "I'm not one of them; I'm not a Titan. I'm an ex-villain."

"You go shopping with Argent all the time," Wally argued. "She's a Titan."

"That's different. It's just me and her. This is a whole tower of them."

"Come on," he whined. "I want to show you off."

Jinx blushed into the soft fabric of Wally's shirt. "Fine. But I'm not dressing up."

He kissed the top of her head. "You don't have to. Now get off of me. I've got something for you."

Jinx pushed herself back on to the bed, sitting up and pushing the covers away. She watched as he walked to the dresser, bending down to pull something out of the drawer. "You kept it in with your _boxers? _" She asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

His shoulders shook with laughter, and he pulled a box out from the drawer. "Relax. It's wrapped." He walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed, placing the box in her hands. "Open it."

Jinx tore away the thin layer of wrapping paper, tossing it to the side. She lifted the lid of the box, staring inside for what seemed like an eternity. "It's perfect," she said quietly.

"I knew you'd like it," he said. "It looks just like the one at the museum."

"The one I tried to steal?" she laughed. "Yeah, it does."

"Why don't you wear it today?" he suggested.

"I think I will."

"Good. Now get dressed, Jinxy. We've got stuff to do."

TTTTTT

"The same necklace?" Argent asked from where she sat on the counter, swinging her legs.

"Well, not the same one, but a pretty good replica," Jinx answered, taking a sip of the eggnog.

"He's sweet. Though, a bit strange."

"He is." Jinx stared out into the crowd of Titans, watching as Wally tried to beat Beast Boy at some game. "Did I tell you he woke me up in a Santa suit a few days ago?"

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"Jinxy! Time to open presents!" Wally called above the din of voices.

Jinx rolled her eyes. He was such a child. But he was sweet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Day eleven! I actually already wrote the 12****th**** chapter… shh….**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter too!  
Disclaimer: No ownership.**

TTTTT

"What was your first Christmas like?" Jinx asked Wally one evening as they lay in bed, nearly asleep.

"What?" He asked stupidly, his mind almost off.

"What was your first Christmas like?" she asked again, turning to face him.

"First Christmas ever, or first one I remember?" He asked.

"Obviously the first one you remember. I don't expect you to know what you were doing before your first birthday."

He was quiet for a moment, long enough that Jinx began to think he had fallen asleep. "I think it was around when I was four or five. I'm not really sure; all the kid years kind of bled together," he started. "Uncle Barry was off on some Flash mission, so it was just Aunt Iris and I. I woke up really early, because I was a kid on Christmas."

"You still woke up early this Christmas," Jinx pointed out.

"I'll always be a kid on Christmas," he pointed out before continuing on with his story. "So anyway, she wouldn't let me open any of my presents. She said we had to wait until Uncle B. came back. And of course I begged her, but that woman's made of steel or something. I guess she has a lot of patience with a husband like Barry and a kid like me in her house. So she had me help her with breakfast instead. I went a little overboard, and we had enough pancakes to last a long time."

Jinx laughed, thinking of little five-year-old Wally speeding around the kitchen with a stack of pancakes.

"So by the time Uncle B. came home, the kitchen was filled with pancakes, and I was so excited to open presents that I practically tackled him to the ground. Five year olds hurt when they're running at you at a hundred miles per hour."

"Get anything good?" Jinx asked, seeing the whole scene play out in her mind.

He nodded. "As much chocolate a super powered five year old can eat, and a replica of Uncle B's suit. I wasn't allowed my own until I turned 13 and started training with him."

"What was your best Christmas?"

"What is this, 20 questions?" he joked, pulling her in closer. "The best one was this one."

"Really?"

"Yes really," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Now go to sleep Jinxy. I need to sleep off the food hangover from the party."

Jinx smiled into his chest. "I love you Wally."

"Love you too Jinxy," he responded, hugging her. "I'll make us pancakes in the morning."

And he did. All one hundred of them.

TTTTTT

**Pancakes. Yes, because I can. **


	12. Chapter 12

**The last chapter! Check out my other stories if you like this one. Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Maybe someday.**

TTTTTT

"What about the red one?" Wally asked, watching his girlfriend study her closet.

"It's a Titans New Year's Eve party. Not a strip club," she shot back, voice slightly muffled from the closet.

"Aw… but Jinxy, the red one shows off your…"

"Wallace!"

"I was just going to say legs," he smirked, toying with her.

Jinx rolled her eyes, though he couldn't tell. "You're such a child."

"But I'm fun," he argued.

"That's an opinion. Now what about the black one?"

"The black one's fine."

"Hm… Maybe the purple?"

Wally sighed. They might be a little late.

TTTTTT

"She takes forever to get dressed, but man, does she look good," Kid Flash admired as he sipped a can of pop with Hotspot.

"I know what you mean. Argent's the same way," Hotspot agreed. "But once she's done…" he whistled.

Kid Flash laughed. "Exactly."

Argent and Jinx watched as the boys talked, obviously trying not to look like they were staring.

"They're really bad at this," Jinx smiled, catching Wally's eye for a brief second.

"You're telling me. It's kind of cute though."

"One minute until New Years!" Robin's voice rang out over the music.

Kid Flash sped over to Jinx, taking her hand in his. "Come on Lucky," he whispered. "It's almost time."

Argent flashed Jinx a knowing smile as she was pulled away, Hotspot gently wrapping an arm around the alien's waist.

"Everybody ready?" Cyborg called over the din of Titans. "Ten! Nine!"

"Eight!" Wally yelled with the crowd.

"Seven!"

"Six!"

_This is ridiculous. _Jinx thought, glancing up at Wally.

"Five!"

_Why do we count down?_

"Four!"

Wally smiled down at her, and pulled her in closer.

"Three!"

_What the hell._

"Two!" she shouted with the crowd.

"One!" The crowd yelled as Wally pulled Jinx in for a kiss.

"Happy New Year!" Cyborg shouted, tossing a bucketful of confetti into the middle of the room.

Robin shot him a look.

"Don't worry about it," Cy yelled over the cheers. "I'll clean it up. Later."

Wally smiled down at Jinx. "Happy New Year Lucky. And here's to another great one."

TTTTTT

**Well there you go. Happy New Year!**


End file.
